


Darkness' Final Price

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn’t counted on the backlash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness' Final Price

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #003 -- _Losing You_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

She had done it.

She had unleashed her power and did her best to save her home. Her beloved had held the web like she had commanded him to and she felt his shock when he realized that she hadn’t prepared for the backlash of power. When her power raced through the angry minds that were laying siege to Ebon Rih, it didn’t hesitate in the destruction.

She hadn’t counted on the backlash.

Oh, she had read all about what her mother had done to save Kaeleer, but she hadn’t thought it would be anything like that. Witch had been so much more powerful and she was cleansing entire Realms of the taint. Her daughter was focused on one mountain eyrie that was being attacked. She hadn’t realized that her power would come back to slam into her when there was no other place for it to go.

 _*KAETIEN!*_

Daemonar’s fear for her was like a knife through her mind, but she didn’t even have enough of her left to reach out and comfort him. If he could have, he would have fought her power to save her. He would have tried to shield her with himself.

There wasn’t time.

When her power slammed back into her with no place else to go, she could feel parts of herself shattering. She heard Daemonar’s scream. She heard other voices raised in fury and grief.

She felt Daemonar’s fiery presence racing towards where she had fallen.

He would be too late.

She was aware of this all in a breath and she wanted to cry in rage that she was being taken from him. She wanted to scream in sorrow for the pain this was going to cause her husband and those left standing in her Court and her family.

But most of all for Daemonar and for her children.

Everything has its price, and the price for saving Ebon Rih and those she loved was her own demise.

She wasn’t afraid of pain and she wasn’t afraid of death. The one she thing she had ever truly feared was leaving the man that was the other half of her soul without being able to tell him one last time that he was her everything.

When she felt him lift her body against his, she tried to speak. Darkness knows she tried. But all too soon the Darkness claimed its final price.


End file.
